1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to configurations of semiconductor integrated circuit devices and testing devices for the semiconductor integrated circuit devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a configuration for testing a current value being supplied to an internal circuit mounted to a semiconductor integrated circuit device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, when a circuit having one function is mounted on a chip, an operating current or the like of the semiconductor integrated circuit device has been tested by monitoring with an external tester an operating voltage or a current being consumed in the semiconductor integrated circuit device.
For the purposes of speeding and improving the functionality of a system formed of a semiconductor integrated circuit device, a so-called system LSI (Large Scale Integrated circuit) has become widespread wherein a group of circuits having a plurality of functions are integrated on a chip.
Such a plurality of internal circuits having different functions mounted on a single chip, however, may have operating voltages different from each other.
Specifically, of the plurality of internal circuits, some circuits may operate with a voltage that is down-converted from an externally supplied power supply voltage by an internal power supply circuit, and other circuits may operate with an external power supply voltage without alteration. In such a case, simply monitoring the operating current or operating voltage from the outside of the semiconductor integrated circuit device would be insufficient to exactly determine whether each of the internal circuits having different functions is operating normally.